


[Podfic] Got Another Dime For Your Telephone

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Drugs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally, of course. A sex alien named Gerard dropped out of the sky to watch him jerk off. No way is his brain making this shit up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Got Another Dime For Your Telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Got another dime for your telephone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481831) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



> Best series. Best.

 

****

  
**Title:** Got Another Dime For Your Telephone  
 **Author:**[autoschediastic](../users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic)  
 **Reader:**[xojemmaxo](../users/xojemmaxo)  
 **Fandom:** Bandom

  
**Pairing:** Frank/Gerard  
 **Rating:** Explicit

  
**Time:** 32:21 minutes 

  
**Download:** [Here](http://xojemmaxo.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Got%20Another%20Dime%20For%20Your%20Telephone.m4a)  
 **Text:** [Here](481831)

 

 

 

 


End file.
